A Wrong Move
by shadrougeforever
Summary: After when Knuckles finds out Rouge is pregnant with Shadow's child, he starts to plan his revenge. But will it turn out the way he planned. COMPLETE


"What a beautiful day huh, Shadow? The sun is shining and a nice calm breeze is in the air. I couldn't ask for a more perfect day to have a baby." Rouge had said while she was holding Shadow's hand.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with you on that." He looked ahead of them and spotted an old shrine with a huge green emerald in it. "I can't believe Knuckles and Julie wanted us to have the baby here."

"Well Julie did say that Angel Island is all about peace and living in harmony."

"I just can't believe Knuckles offered. When you told him about us dating, he started crying then when you told him about the marriage, he acted like he was about to commit suicide then when we told him about the baby, he looked as though he could never show his face in Tech City again." Having those thoughts about Knuckles being miserable, made Shadow start laughing from the inside.

"Oh Shadow, when you put it all like that..."

"I don't know Rouge, maybe he's finally cool about us now."

'I hope so', she thought.

Then a pink echidna approached them with a bright smile, "Welcome back to Angel Island, Shadow and Rouge." She looked over to Shadow, "Shadow, I got a problem."

"What is it?"

"My coffee machine isn't working. Can you fix it for me?"

"You got Knuckles. Why couldn't he fix it for you?"

She crossed her arms, "Because he can't even fix breakfast. Come on, Shadow."

"Julie, I'm a detective not a repairman."

She looked into his eyes with sadness, "Please?" She begged.

The hedgehog sighed, "Fine. I'll be back, Rouge."

As he walked away with Julie-Su, Rouge just stared at the Master Emerald in front of her. She made a sly smile, 'I'll get the Master Emerald one of these days.'

"Rouge?" A familiar voice called out to her.

She then saw a red echidna appear from behind the Master Emerald, "Oh hi, Knuckles. Thanks for letting me have the baby here. Sometimes the city life isn't the best place to raise children."

"You're welcome. I would do anything for you, Rouge."

Rouge stared at the smile on his face, it seemed so evil but he was being so nice. She just smiled back at him until she felt a very terrible pain. She groaned and fell to the ground while holding her stomach. She looked back to Knuckles with pain, "My water just broke."

The echidna just smiled, "Good."

Rouge just watched as he just stood there and did nothing. "Knuckles!" She exclaimed. "Why are just standing there? Get Shadow!"

"No, Rouge. I won't", he said in a deep voice full of anger.

Her eyes widened with panic. She didn't know what to do. Why would he just go crazy like that?

He got on his knees and kneeled down to her, "You don't deserve to have a happy life. Not after what you did to me. You tore my heart out when I found you and Shadow making out with each all over the desk at the Chaotix. You were cheating on me! Why would you do that to me?"

"I told you before. You just have to understand..."

"I understand perfectly! You just played me like I didn't care, like I didn't have any feelings. Our one night together didn't mean anything to you did it?"

"Knuckles..." she groaned with tears.

"Forget it! I don't need to hear your excuses anymore. You and Shadow won't be together no more. Because you and your child will be dead."

She rested her head on the grass and started screaming out in pain.

Knuckles stood from the ground and crossed his arms looking at her suffer. He made a deep laugh, "That's right you ungrateful bitch. Scream your head off."

"Oh my god, Rouge!" Julie-Su screamed while her and Shadow was approaching them. She quickly kneeled to the ground and tried to calm Rouge down.

Shadow then pushed Knuckles to the ground, "What the hell's wrong with you? Why didn't you tell us she was going into labor?"

The echidna did nothing but growl.

Julie-Su looked over to Shadow, "Shadow, come over here and help settle her down a bit."

Before he walked over to them, his eyes flashed over to Knuckles, "I'll deal with you after when this is all over."

Knuckles watched as Shadow held Rouge's hand and Julie-Su trying to deliver the child.

Several minutes passed and soon Rouge's child was born. He was a black hedgehog that looked just like Shadow except he had no red stripes around his body and his eyes were just like Rouge's.

Rouge held the small black hedgehog close to her, "He's so adorable."

"If Shadow and I didn't come here in time, he won't even be here", Julie-Su had said.

Shadow glared over to Knuckles who was just leaning on the shrine of the Master Emerald. "That reminds me. Rouge, tell me what Knuckles tried to do to you."

She sent Knuckles a hateful look, "I can tell you exactly what he tried to do to me."

Knuckles took his back away from the shrine and started to run.

Shadow gritted his teeth and ran after him. He quickly caught up to the echidna and tackled him to the ground. He wrapped his hand around his neck, "What the hell were you trying to do to my wife!"

Knuckles tried to take his hand off his neck, but his grip was too strong, "Kill her", he wheezed.

Then Shadow's fist was sent flying to his face, "Why?"

"You know damn well why. She cheated on me...with something like you."

"That doesn't give you the right to harm her like that and you know it. You know you'll have to pay the price this time don't you?"

He nodded slightly actually agreeing with him that he deserved the punishment.

Shadow stood from the ground and looked back at Julie-Su and Rouge. "I'll have to ask you ladies to look away for a moment."

Julie-Su gasped, "Wait, you won't kill him will you?"

He shook his head, "Sadly no. It's in violation of my code."

She sighed with relief, 'Good'

He pointed over to them, "Turn around, Rouge. I don't want you to see this. Besides you've been through a lot."

She nodded as she and Julie-Su looked away. They didn't see nothing but they sure heard Knuckles yelling along with Shadow's punches and kicks to his body.


End file.
